


Questions, Skies, and Everything In Between

by aoife_icantletters_lastname



Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, :), Angst, Ash is a Disney Princess, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Plot, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Wings!Kit, half of this is italics, kind of, kit being kit and ty being ty, reference to tda, the other half is love analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_icantletters_lastname/pseuds/aoife_icantletters_lastname
Summary: Five times Ty asked Kit a question (but it really isn't just a question and more of a confession) and one time Ty gave Kit an answer (even though Kit didn't ask him a question)The first scene was inspired by 'i loved you before we even came into the world' by Lihgtwood, I highly recommend their work!
Relationships: Ash Morgenstern & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Questions, Skies, and Everything In Between

**1.**

“ _ Did you mean it? _ ”

Ty’s voice cuts through the accepting silence of going to war, and Kit ceases his actions in arming himself. “What?”

Ty’s hands turn into butterflies. Kit has always loved his fingers, but hated it when they flutter. Kit wants to reach out and comfort the other boy, but he knows this is something Ty has to face alone. “Did you mean it?”  _ Did you mean it when you said- _ well, Kit wasn’t really sure what his question is.  _ When you said you wish you’ve never met me?  _

“I thought I meant it then, but I do not mean it now.”  _ I love you, Ty, I love you _ , and  _ Lake Lyn and fire all around us, _ but he forces the words out. “I wish I’ve never met you then, because I was a coward and afraid of pain. I was desperate.”  _ For love. For recognition. For what everyone else has. Is it too much to ask? _

Kit raises his head, and finds Ty staring at him. The words, bold and daring and desperate, in a way, tumble out of his lips. “But some things are worth the pain.”

He could almost see the unspoken words in the air between them.  _ You. You, with the grace of a Shadowhunter and your intelligence and your impeccable beauty is worth it. To see you is worth it. To love you is worth it. Everything that is about you is worth it.  _

The silver eyes widen, and the loved boy opens his mouth to speak. “Kit, I-”, but the words slip out of his feeble grasp, lost as if it has never been. What can he say in the face of this unconditional, impossible love? Whatever can he do to express this- this  _ feeling _ that is so overwhelming and welcoming at the same time? He opens his mouth again, wanting to offer something in return, but they both know there is nothing to say.

Kit’s eyes glaze over, blue tinted grey. A dull pain starts in his chest, and he finds himself lost again. He falls into the endless sea of  _ he does not, he does not, he has never. _

“See you on the flip side,” He offers a pained, wry smile, “Tiberius.” His name has never sounded so beautiful.

The stranded boy wonders if he imagined the glitter of tears in eyes of endless blue. 

.

**2.**

They meet again, under a sky of grays and whites. He sees his love, however broken and unwanted it seems to be. He sees something he has yet to do in him.

Tiberius looks ethereal under the monochromatic sky. He is a drawing done with a wistful hand, all loving lines and longing brushes. The utter beauty of the image makes Kit unable to recall something as simple as his own name.  _ So beautiful. _

Ty opens his mouth to speak, unaware of the way Kit looks at him: as if he is the personification of a star. “Why did you leave?” His voice is different. Less tentative, more demanding. A request rather than a question.  _ Tell me. _

The starlight-haired sees two paths in front of him. He could lie. “ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “I wanted to go with Jem and Tessa, and everything was rushed.”  _ He could spin a tale, ignore the ache in his heart left three years ago. Or he could tell the truth.

But there isn’t really a choice, is it? For he could not lie to him. “I did not see a reason to stay. The only thing” -person, you- “that made me want to stay does not need me.” He closes his eyes, wills away the burning and the threatening of tears.  _ I do not deserve to cry. _ “I did not belong there, and I do not now.”

Gray eyes stare at him. There are a million things he could say.  _ I needed you. You belonged. It was terrible without you. You mattered to me.  _

Above all, there is this:  _ I wanted you to stay. _

They both know he will not speak. Glass shatters, and a tear slips past his mask, making its way down the side of his face. He doesn't move to wipe it away.

.

**3.**

The question comes later. Right now, there is danger, and a battlefield. In the sky, Kit and Ash wreck havoc from above, Kit’s white wings and Ash’s black ones on full display. There is fire at Kit’s fingertips, and Ash raises his arms to shake the earth under the Thule demons. 

Ty sees the Cohort archers draw their bows, and starts to run.  _ They must get back down, there is no defence in the skies, not Kit, not again. _

He sees Ash fly back down. “Where is Kit?”

The white-blond head shakes vigorously. “He can’t see them. I tried to warn him, but he’s too far away.” Clary’s eyes wander, flicking from the sky to the archers and back. “He must come down.”

Right after the words leave Ash’s lips, arrows shoot into the air. The world seems to slow down as they head towards Kit, a speck of white in the darkened sky facing a volley of arrows, tipped in demon blood and with demonic runes carved on the arrowheads. Ty knows all this from the spy in enemy ranks who sacrificed himself to gain information.  _ Hail and farewell, Anush. _

Kit raises his hands, and a white shield forms in front of him, flickering but solid. When the first arrow hits the shield, it shatters into wood splinters. The boy in the sky shakes from the effort of holding his ground.

The wind seems to inhale as Kit’s shield flickers away. There is no puff of mist, no final flashes of light, no, there is none of that. It simply vanishes, there one moment and gone the next. 

An arrow hits its mark, and Kit throws his head back in a soundless scream. Another sinks into his arm, his leg. Several slice through his wings. Ty dimly notes that it is impossible to fly with a punctured wing. 

Christopher Herondale tumbles from the sky, blood -both red and black- streams from his wounds. From the corner of his eye, Tiberius sees Ash fling out a desperate hand, but his vines and wind does nothing to stop the angel from slamming onto the field with a thud that echoes through the world.

“Kit.” Tiberius drops to his knees. There is blood everywhere, covering his hands as he tries to find his stele. “Kit, not you, not again.”

“Ty.” A trembling hand reaches out to brush wetness away from his cheek. A pair of blue eyes smile at him. “Do not cry. I am still alive.” Kit wriggles his fingers in front of Ty’s face, “See?”

Ty wants to scream. “Why are you so kind to me?” The question slips past his lips.

The dying boy winks, his thumb ghosting over Ty’s lips. “It is because I have no choice.”

Then he is taken away to the Silent City, broken wings still spread, and Tiberius is left alone.  _ It is because I have no choice. I have no choice. No choice. _

The memory of fingertips on his lips makes him shiver.

.

**4.**

One of them sees the other, and the other’s eyes stay closed.

“Kit. Kit, can you hear me?” A tear goes unnoticed. He reaches for the lifeless hand. “I spent most of my nights thinking why you left. I know now. I know why you left. You cannot say the fault is not mine, because it is. I know Livvy told you to not lie to me. You didn’t. But I did.

“I lied to you. I heard what you said in Lake Lyn. I lied to you because I was scared.”

Tiberius Blackthorn slides to the white tiled floor, leans on the cot behind him, and hugs his knees to his chest. The boy remains asleep, blue eyes hidden away. His voice echoes in the hollow room.

“Will you forgive me?”

.

** 5+1 **

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” 

Kit turns around, seas meeting steel. He lets the silence speak for him, and looks away.

Ty wrings the pipes tighter around his fingers. “Why are you leaving?”  _ I want to know. I want to know, because I hate not knowing. But at the same time, I do not care, for I want to delay your eventual departure. _

“The war is over. I’m healed.” Kit shrugs. “I have no reason to stay.”

Ty takes a step forward. “If I asked you to stay, would you?”

Kit lifts his gaze then. “You do not need me.” There is pain in his words and a glimmer of longing. “I have no reason to stay. Besides, I live with Jem and Tessa and Min-Min.” 

“ _ Who are you to assume I don’t need you? _ ” His eyes widen at that, all shards of broken glass and crashing waves. I repeat my question. “Who are you to assume I don’t need you?

“I have always needed you. When Livvy was gone, you were there. When I was lost, you were there. When I was at the Scholomance, I couldn’t concentrate because all I could think was  _ I needed you there _ .” One step. Two. I owe him the truth, after all. “There is not one moment when I did not need you. There is not one moment when I did not want you. There is not one moment when I did not love you.” We are so close now, his breath kissing my jaw. He tips his head back to look at me, incredulous hope. Neither of us speaks, letting the words - _ my _ words- hang in the silence between us. 

Neither of us know who leans down or who steps forward. Maybe both. We crash into each other, his hand cupping the back of my neck and the other buried on my hair. My hands are in his hair, carcassing his cheek. We taste tears on each other’s lips, both his and mine. We are pressed against each other, chest to chest and face to face, lips against lips and hair tangled.  _ I give you this, _ my love says with every stroke of his tongue.  _ I give you this, not because I owe you but because we have waited for too long, don’t you think? _ He whispers my name on my lips,  _ Christopher, Christopher, Christopher, I need you. _

When they pull apart, he cups his face in his hands and says, “I love you, Ty. I love you.”

They kiss, and kiss again. It is the completion of a circle.

**Author's Note:**

> if this made you cry please leave a kudos :)
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://ithurielkeepsgettingkidnapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
